<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Eda by Purpledragon6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655542">Mama Eda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6'>Purpledragon6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my Mama Eda AU, in which Eda us Luz's mother trying to raise her human daughter in an inhuman world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Luzing It!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pregnant Eda starts her day- or tries to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>A/N: Here you go! Chapter 1!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Summary: Just a fluffy drabble to start things off. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>*note: Eda is not cursed yet. </em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>13 Years Earlier:</strong> </em>
</p><p>Eda awoke that day with both a start and a knot in her back. Never a good way to start the morning. A quick inspection of her surrondings, and she also found a sharp stick from her nest was currently jammed into her side. A minor inconvenience, though, even after removing it she found that she was still uncomfortable. </p><p>"Ugh... Am I ever going to get a decent night's sleep?" Eda groaned, looking over at the grandfather clock and finding that it was still very early in the morning. "And while I'm asking stupid questions- WHY ME!?"</p><p>No answer, but she wasn't expecting one. Tossing her sore legs over the side of the nest, she soon remembered exactly what was making her so uncomfortable to begin with... The GIANT mound she once called her stomach. It was just sitting there, mocking her- and wearing her out already.</p><p>"Oh, right... The baby." Eda sighed.</p><p>Rubbing a hand over her swollen belly, she began to muse over her situation. How far along was she now? It felt like a million years had passed- and yet like she still had a million years left to go!</p><p>Follow-up question- How did she get into this situation in the first place- Right. She got married, and she had- "adult relations" with her husband. The result had been this. Obviously. </p><p>"Can't I just transfer the pain over to him instead?" She muttered, attempting to push off the nest in order to STAND. "Stupid warlock... Always off doing MAGIC while I'm stuck here-"</p><p>And stuck she was. By doctor's orders, she was only allowed "simple" magic. Nothing to straining like fire magic, or a teleportaion spell- Or a damn levitation spell so she could get out of the dang bed! The poor witch was stuck having to rely on her two useless <em>Legs!</em></p><p>"Okay, one more try-" </p><p>With a final push, Eda managed to push herself off of the bed and onto her feet- and then promptly fell back into her bed. The weight of her belly kept her in place and this time, she didn't feel like sitting up again. </p><p>"Arh- its no use... Might as well just go back to bed and try again in an hour..." She muttered, shutting her tired eyes again.</p><p>Those yellow eyes felt exhausted- but not. They wanted to close, but wouldn't. The expectant mother <em>needed </em>to sleep, but couldn't. Not even if she really tried to just lay there and do nothing. That was how she spent most of her days now. Laying down, being sore, not sleeping and NOT doing magic...</p><p>There was a lot to complain about during this time- Yet despite all of her griping, she was also very excited. And while that didn't help her much, it was better than just being perpetually miserable and maybe just the tiniest bit hopeful. </p><p>
  <em> 'Just think... The next "Most Powerful Witch" in all the Boiling Isles was on her way- And the FIRST most powerful witch is her mother!' </em>
</p><p>Yes, that definitely made her feel some reassurance that this was truly all worth it. The baby was all Eda's to love and to train (and corrupt) as she deemed fit! There would be no one in all of the Isle who could tell her what to do or how to raise her child. She could stick it to her mother while giving her child the childhood she had always wanted! All the baby had to do was GET HER HAPPY BUTT OUT HERE SO THAT HER MOTHER COULD SLEEP FOR ONCE!</p><p>"Seriously kid!" Eda exclaimed, sitting up once again. "I need to sleep at some point before I go even crazier!" </p><p>With a grimace, Eda conjured up two extra pillows for behind her back- the most she could do in her current condition- and leaned back into the fluffiness. It helped to ease some of the discomfort... The same way duct tape would help hold together a massive crack in the ground! </p><p>"Just hurry up and get here so I can teach you magic and use the bathroom like a normal person." For some reason- perhaps hormones- the comment made her laugh a little. </p><p>With that, she rested a hand over her belly again, watching as it moved slightly. Every so often, the woman would wince as the baby kicked at her insides. With the doctor's words in mind she carefully drew a Comfort Rune onto her shirt front. The golden lines flared up brightly, glimmering and warming momentarily before they finally sank into her skin. Instantly the kicking ceased, a clear indication that the unborn baby had finally fallen asleep. </p><p>"If only that worked on me..." Eda mumbled tiredly.</p><p>She tried to shut her eyes again, but was too sore to sleep- and also too excited to even think of trying. A small, fond smile tugged at the edge of her lips suddenly. Her head was buzzing from her earlier thoughts, and her hand found her stomach again (not a difficult task with how large it was). A few more runes were traced on it. One to give the baby happy dreams and one to play the sweetest music for her. Anything to keep that little one happy while still practicing whatever magic she could. It would all be worth it in the end, she just knew it. </p><p>"I can't wait to meet you, Little Luz." </p><hr/><p>"Hes late." Eda growled. </p><p>Ian, the warlock she had promised her life to (in exchange for half of his stuff), was many things. Kind, caring, as well as the most adorkable nerd the witch had ever met! He was all these things and more... Except punctual. He had promised to be home by <strong>6:00 </strong>and it was already <strong>6:02</strong>!</p><p>"If I knew he was going to be late, then I might as well just make dinner now and go to sleep!" Eda groaned, "No use waiting around any longer..."</p><p>"Just gotta get a pan and-" </p><p>As Eda paced, or rather waddled, about the length of her kitchen in search of one, the witch noticed something... The breakfast dishes were piled sky high in the sink- sorta. There were more than usual, but just enough that even she didn't have the strength to just them magic away... They'd have to wait for Ian to come home to clean them.</p><p>"Just my luck..." A low growl from her stomach and the seatch continued. </p><p>That meant that the only clean pot left was an empty coffee pot. It was simply calling her name. Even the baby seemed to want her mommy to give up on dinner and have coffee instead- but their doctor had warned against having any caffeine until the baby arrived...</p><p>This left her- cranky. To say the <em>VERY</em> least. </p><p>"If I see that good-for-nothing warlock, I'm ripping his ears off." Eda muttered, drumming her fingers against her large tummy. "Unless he brings food with him. Then he'll be forgiven." </p><p>The baby, of course, responded with a soft kick- or a nuzzle. Eda could never tell what little Luz was doing in there. Sometimes it felt like a kick, othertime a duel. At one point, Eda had thought she had twins on the way because <em>Someone </em>was getting their ass kicked on there.</p><p>"Don't kick me! I'm the one whose broom-banned until you're born." Eda huffed, "Daddy doesn't have to do any of this sitting and waiting stuff..." </p><p>Once more, she glared up at the clock, and then glared over at the door. She was glaring  so hard that soon her temples were throbbing and she felt even more like a trapped bird. Stuck in a metaphorical cage that was her own house! No magic, no dinner, clean dishes, or fun to be had. It was a prison of her own making. </p><p>"Someone just shoot me... This must be what torture is like!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Pushing herself up from the table, she suddenly felt like making a statment of some kind- to absolutely no one in particular. No matter. The walls had heard enough of her bitching. They could handle a little more of the dramatics. </p><p>"I am Eda, for crying out loud! The most powerful witch on the Boiling Isle! I dropped out of school, refused to join a coven, and have unlimited access to my magic- And somehow I still end up stuck without anything because one of the really fun things I like to do came with consequences!" </p><p>Another kick. Perhaps a "Whats that?" From Luz. </p><p>"Sex!" She replied to it. "Don't ask stupid questions!" </p><p>At that, the witch resumed glaring at the door. How badly did she want to set it on fire. Any minute now. That idiot warlock would step in through that door and was going to get a piece of her mind. And a piece of her fist if he didn't have a good excuse for being late! Just as she did with any other idiot who happened to cross her path these days.</p><p>"Eda!"  </p><p>And not a moment too soon. The front door swung open and in stepped the warlock in question. Her more-boring-than-bread husband, Ian. </p><p>His huge, doofy glasses were knocked down to the edge of his nose and his butterscotch hair- usually a tangled mess- was pushed down flat from rain water (how long had it been raining for?). Eda watched him as he shook off his umbrella and set it against the doorframe. </p><p>"Edalyn- I'm home-" He called, and that was the final straw.</p><p>"And just where have you been!?" Eda snapped, "I have a baby here thats YOUR responsibility! Not to mention I'm pregnant!"</p><p>"I'm sorry. The business meeting took longer than expected and the line at the grocery store was-" </p><p>"I don't want to hear excuses, Ian. There are dishes and the baby is trying to kick her way out of me, and I'm tired and so bored and hungry!" As the witch ranted, she pulled at her hair, as if to emphasize how damn bored she was. </p><p>Her murderous gaze was set on his stupidly apologetic face. She wanted to slap him- or hug him? Eh, pregnancy hormones made pretty much everything a toss up- Or more of a toss up than usual. Right now she just wanted to do *something*. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Ian repeated, and as he stepped foward, Eda noted that he did so with caution... Smart man.</p><p>"I went and got you icecream, and King some more cat food." Even smarter man. </p><p>Her furious expression softened almost immediately. That was just what she needed right now. It was a well known fact that even the most boring of days could be fixed with icecream. That and she was starting and even little Luz seemed to like the idea.</p><p>The older witch was still mad though. But appreciative, to say the absolute least. </p><p>"Well- thanks- I guess..."  Eda then held out her hands to recieve said icecream. It took everything in her not to go wide eyed over it. </p><p>The cold quart of imitation cookie dough icecream felt like a God send. This must have been how a starving man felt when finally having a meal, or when stranded boats saw lights from a distant shore. Or- no. The baby was just making her hungry and overly emotional again.</p><p>"You're welcome, dear." Ian replied kindly (damn him for being so cute!), "I'll go magic away the dishes for you now-"</p><p>Now that Eda's earlier rage was gone (and she had icecream) she almost felt bad for lashing out at Ian. Her kind, loving husband had gone through all of that trouble to get her icecream and she yelled at him... It wasn't his fault that all of this was clearly his fault, right?</p><p>"Oh no, you don't." Grabbing his wrist, Eda all but dragging him towards their room. "I've been lonely and bored for too damn long. I want hugs and for you to listen to my overly long rants while I eat this icecream."</p><p>"Thats fine, dear." She knew he would say that. </p><p>A small smile wormed its way onto her face. She'd never admit it, but she was happy to have him home with her and the baby. More so than she thought she would.</p><p>"Oh, and welcome home." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lying Witch and The Warlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short Ian-Meets-Eda/First Date chapter since everyone wants to kill Ian xD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>A/N: This is when Eda, Lilith, and Ian still attended Hexside. </strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Ian's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What could Ian say about Edalyn Clawthorne?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl was incredibly beautiful, with those firey eyes and hair that was always changing colours. She was as vibrant as a stunning sunset and as open as a walking mood ring. The young witch was also extremely powerful and always kept the Hexside staff on their toes... Eda was also very loud, bold and brave and-</em>
</p><p><em>She startled him. </em> <em>A lot...</em></p><p>
  <em>From the moment he first laid eyes on the loudmouthed witch from his Hexes class (after she almost set him on fire) he knew she was special. A real wildcard. Nothing at all like her sister, Lilith Clawthorne. And what could he say about Lilith? </em>
</p><p><em>Not much. At least, not much that hadn't already been said. Lilith was what Eda once called "perfect".</em> <em> From what Ian could tell, when Lilith occasionally tutored him after school, he would have to agree. Lilith was quiet, stern, and reserved. She only saw her goals and didn't believe in failure. </em></p><p>
  <em>Again, nothing like Edalyn. Edalyn was bold and brash, always speaking her mind and mouthing off to their teachers. Her cards were held to her chest when she wanted them to be. Which was almost never. It seemed like Eda wanted people to know what she was all about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So much so, that when word got around that she no longer wanted to be in the Emperor's Coven- or any coven for the matter- Ian couldn't say he or anyone else was shocked. The decision fit *perfectly* into how they always knew Eda to be... And Ian found it wonderful, and almost envied her for living her life out loud. Her magic untamed and unlimited. </em>
</p><p><em>"Everything I would never be at this rate..." </em> <em>The young warlock so admired Edalyn for it. </em></p><p>
  <em>To him, she represented freedom, rebellion, magic in its pure form. Something their society seemed to have forgotten in their attempt to shove everyone into their own box and seal them off from their true potential. When they made Edalyn, not only had she broken the mold, she destroyed it completely so no one could ever cage her again!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something he wished he had been able to do...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wished he could be bold enough to just do as he pleased too. Be crazy enough to do spells wildly, unbound by any rules the Emperor had made up- Maybe Ian wanted to be stupid and crazy enough do something completely wild. Like, to go ask Edalyn to hang out... Or something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>... No. Even he couldn't handle doing that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Face it, Ian... Theres no way the coolest witch in school would EVER want to "hang" with you." The young teen muttered, burying his face further into his book in secondhand embarrassment for his thoughts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What was that, Ian?" The boy jumped, and found himself face-to-face with a certain blue haired witch. He felt his face growing hot. Apparently, having forgotten that he was still studying with Lilith when he said that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-Nothing, Lilith..." He muttered, quickly turning to page 4. "Lets just finish our homework."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had he been bold enough, he would have burned that book into ash.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Edalyn's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edalyn scowled as she watched her sister studying with a warlock from their class. It made her sick. That goody-two-shoes sister of hers was always looking for extra brownie points amongst the student body- and everyone kept falling for it! From jocks to even the loneliest of nerds flocked over to Lilith! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do they always go for Lilly!?" She muttered, looking up at the pair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her sister's victim this week was- Ian? She didn't know if that was his name. But she remembered setting him on fire once to get his attention. An act that used a lot of magic and got her in a lot of trouble and yet he *still* went with Lilith instead!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is he cute AND stupid!?" She growled- before realizing what she said and shaking her head... "Not cute- but what do boys see in my sister anyway!? I'm the FUN twin! At least I have an actual personality!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda huffed and folded her arms, continuing to glare at her sister and the boy from her Hexes class. That stupid, insufferable nerd boy who probably thought she was the craziest witch in school! Espeically now that word had gotten out that she planned to stay Coven-less. But no matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At least I would be happy and powerful instead of being a stick-in-the-mud like my sister..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Edalyn?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda jumped and turn to find her sister glaring at her. She felt a warm blush stain her face, having not realized Lilith had been there, and for a while. "Are you ready to go?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah..." Eda snarled, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Your study date is over already?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Ian finished his homework early." Lilith replied, "And please don't refer to my extra cariculam activities as "date"."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on. Boys don't just go to you for help with their homework and you know it." Eda huffed. "They all have alternative motives." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thats "Ulterior" and I don't believe he'd be interested in someone like me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda's frown deepened. That couldn't be true. Lilith always got everything she wanted. Boys, praise, power, the respect of their parents. She was such a prissy "perfect" witch. There was no way 4-eyes wasn't enamored with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He accidentally said outloud that he'd like to talk to "The coolest witch in school." ." Lilith went on, simply shrugging her shoulders, "But that could be anyone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda stood, stunned for a moment, watching as her perfect sister left the library. For a moment, she almost felt- victorious? Well- she wasn't sure what she felt, but one thing was for sure:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She now had an admirer. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Eda was anything but booksmart, and she'd tell you that straight up. Anything involving sitting down and reading just wasn't her style. Heck, sitting down and doing *anything* wasn't her style! Eda liked to go wild and live free- </p><p>So why was she spending her Friday night *sitting* AND *reading*!? Granted, it was a menu, but still! And whats worse was she was currently doing all of this with a <em>Nerd!</em></p><p>And why? Well, that was one thing Eda wasn't as proud to admit...</p><p>"Why did I ever agree to go on this date?" She muttered under her breath. </p><p>Spending a quiet evening alone with boring-than-bread Ian from her Hex class. It was certainly NOT how she had planned to spend her Friday night... And yet here they were. Parked at the only table at McMagic's that wasn't covered in something. Eda, bored out of her skull, and Ian- looking just as confused as the people who saw them walk in together. </p><p>"Um. You asked me out." Ian muttered, and Eda watched as he (she assumed nervously) picked at his frenchfries. </p><p>"Well, then I have no idea why you agreed." Eda huffed. </p><p>That much was true. When Lilith told her that Ian had actually WANTED to spend time with her, she had been skeptic. When he actually admitted to it to her, she was suspicious. Then the fact that he had even showed up when she asked him out was a suspension of disbelief. </p><p>"You twisted my arm behind my back and said I had no choice." Ian said, looking up at Eda for what she knew was the first time that evening. "And I wanted to hang out. Its not everyday someone wants to hang out with me."</p><p>"Don't give me that. You spend enough time with my sist-" </p><p>"Now now- shes my tutor. She helps me with homework." Ian said, "Thats the only reason I'm ever around her..."</p><p>There was a joke if she ever heard one. "I don't buy that for a minute. Everyone loves my sister." </p><p>"Not everyone-" Another joke. It had to be. </p><p>"Oh please. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is shoved so far up Lilith's a-" </p><p>"Honestly- your sister scares me."</p><p>Eda barely had time to suppress her laughter. The thought of someone wanting to date her was ridiculous- But someone actually being *afraid* of her bookworm of a sister!? By now she was half expecting a show host to appear and tell her she was on a hidden camera show or something. </p><p>She only stopped when Ian lowered his eyebrows and stared at her with a serious expression. One that she usually only saw on teachers or other faculty members whenever they saw her. </p><p>"Don't look at me like that." Eda huffed, "Its stupid. Lilith is a goody-two-shoes who wouldn't break the rules even if it was to save her life."</p><p>"Thats precisely what scares me." Ian began, finally picking up a french fry and popping it into his mouth. </p><p>"Go on." </p><p>"Our society is made up of rules, and people who follow them blindly. With the "One Coven" rule, everyone is at each other's mercy if something needs to be done. You can't just do things on your own without the help of another coven, and its stupid." </p><p>Ian stopped, took a sip of soda, and continued.</p><p>"Yet your sister adheres to those rules passionately and makes sure everyone knows it... I can't say anything without thinking she'll report me for it, because as her "student" I reflect her and her work. Its like she wants to keep everyone in line before they even need to be." </p><p>Eda would never admit it, but now she was intrigued.</p><p>"So, shouldn't hanging out with me freak you out more? I could get you in trouble for WAY more than just talking." She mused, kicking her legs up on their table. </p><p>"Edalyn, at this point I don't think theres a cage big enough to hold you." Ian shrugged, "You don't seem like the type to rat anyone else out to save yourself."</p><p>"Darn right I wouldn't! I may be a wildcard, but I'm not a snitch." Eda smirked. </p><p>She was starting to like this nerd even more. Sorta. </p><p>"Well, there you have it then." Ian muttered, looking back at his food.</p><p>He looked at it the same way Eda looked at anything structured. With boredom and disdain. So with another smirk, she kicked her legs off the table and grabbed the warlock's wrist. </p><p>If he was going to hang with her, then they were going to do something fun.</p><p>"Come on. Let me show you how I get away with egging the principal's house every weekend."</p><p>"That was you!?"</p><p>"Yep, and this weekend its gonna be us!"</p><p>And with that, the two ran off into the night, with Eda ready to cause some mischief.</p><hr/><p>Long story short- thats how Eda found herself in detention, sitting next to a nerd that once had a spotless record. It hadn't been the eggs that did them in, but rather the Principal's mailbox that they accidentally (on purpose) turned sentient. It rampaged through the neighborhood, grew on a conscious, and eventually ratted the pair out to the adults... </p><p>Not that either of them cared. Last they checked that mailbox had a desk job or something, and they had a second "date" planned for whenever they weren't grounded- which for Eda was six months from now. </p><p>"At least we get to hang out in detention." Eda hummed, kicking the side of Ian's chair. </p><p>"Its not ideal, but its what we have to work with." Ian sighed, pulling out a desk calander from his bag.</p><p>Of course. A dork doing dork things in detention... It was almost charming.  "Marking off the days until you're turned loose?" Eda asked. </p><p>"No. I thought we could plan our next get together while we're here." Again, a dork doing dork things. </p><p>"You know I'm grounded for a while. We've got time to plan stuff." Eda hummed. </p><p>Ian only nodded, twirling a red pen above his head. "That may be true, but if we pull the firealarm directly after this, we'd have all of Saturday detention to "hang out"." </p><p>Eda felt the biggest smile stretch across her face at the suggestion. Finally, someone who was speaking her language. Who she could teach and corrupt into helping her rebel against those pesky "school rules". A companion to help her pull off her pranks!... She could get used to this. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nest Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Luz finally arrives!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>A/N: Baby Luz finally arrives!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ian's POV</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Ian had always considered himself to be the level-headed one in the relationship-</p><p>Usually. </p><p>Before today, he felt like he was the parent who was ready for anything. Every parenting book in the library had been read, they had the nursery finished, the doctor was on speed-dial, and the hospital bag was packed and ready to go since the postive test had first come back-</p><p>And then Eda's water broke and all Hell broke loose. </p><p>Now he felt less than leveled.</p><p>He felt like a too-full can of paint that had just been tipped over- and then knocked unconscious by its paint-brush wife's misfired magic... And then slapped awake by her chainsaw twin sister in the garage of mayhem they were currently trapped in! As that is exactly what had happened as soon as they had arrived at the hospital.</p><p>So now he found himself laying on a waiting room bench, at the mercy of Lilith Clawthorne. The witch had chosen that time to air her grievances for some reason or another. </p><p>"Honestly, Ian! How can you expect to raise a child if you can't handle the birth?" Lilith huffed. "I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it! I knew it the moment Eda first asked you out!"</p><p>Ian was sure she had said more, but he wasn't listening. His head was hurting and his heart was ready to poud out of his chest, and his wife was in pain and he couldn't help her... That, and in a few hours time, he was going to be a father- </p><p>"Ian, are you listening or did you choose to faint again!?" ... And in a few hours, Lilith would be a pain in the butt <em>Aunt.</em></p><p>"I didn't faint by choice." Ian groaned, sitting up and tossing a rag (where had that come from?) To the floor. </p><p>"You still fainted! You should be in that delivery room with your wife!" </p><p>The warlock knew he should be in there with Eda- but her violent, magical contractions were proving to be a danger to pretty much everyone. Well, except for the doctor and nurses in their special armor. Of which, he did not have. In fact, their doctor had been the one who ordered him to step out- right when the misfire occurred.</p><p>"Its best that only trained professionals be in the delivery room." Not a bad thing.</p><p>It gave the soon-to-be parent some time to gather himself. Some time to prepare, sort out his emotions. The most prominent emotion was nervousness. In fact, he was so nervous that he was almost certain the swirling in his head was from it and not magic. There was no way he would be any help to Eda like this (unless maybe if he switched bodies with her like she had asked- but no.) He was so nervous he felt like he was going to pass out again- </p><p>But at the same time, somewhere deep inside of him, he felt excited. Soon their little bundle would be there, and she would be the best thing to ever happen to them. And amongst that glimmer of excitement, he felt pride for his wife for how she was handling things-</p><p>Always the strong and powerful witch, she was. The warlock had absolute faith in her, even if he wasn't in the room. </p><p>"Ian. Are you listening?" </p><p>Oh, right. His sister-in-law was still there. </p><p>"No- I'm sorry. What did you say?" He mutteted meekly. </p><p>"I was just lecturing you on how ill-prepared you are and implore you to take up my offer to move in until you and my sister can care for the baby-" </p><p>"Lilith, my wife shot me with a blast of wayward magic while pushing a tiny witch out of her body." It was almost frustrating, "Other than that, we've got this." </p><p>It irked him that she was here. Neither he nor Eda had asked her to come along. She had invited herself. It felt more like having the Emperor's Guard watching them instead of family. Like they were under inspection- And maybe they were. It was hard to tell with this one. </p><p>"You didn't have to come, you know?" Ian huffed.</p><p>Right now he needed to focus on the impending baby- </p><p>"Of course I did. My sister is having a baby. My unfocused, reckless, undisciplined sister." Yep. Definitely under inspection.</p><p>"Lilith, enough. Your sister may be a tad unhinged- but shes been handling things amazingly. I have no doubts in her abilities-"</p><p>"This isn't magic related, Ian!" Lilith exclaimed, "This is a living, breathing baby that SHE is responsible for!"</p><p>"Might I remind you that this is MY baby too? You make it sound like she's made another bad choice and is doing this alone!" Feeling a bit more pride settling into his chest, he stood up, straightened himself out, and glared down at Lilith. </p><p>"Then why aren't you in there with her?" Lilith shot back. "Instead of hiding out here while she fires uncontrolled magic at medical professionals?" </p><p>That was it. There was the push Ian needed. Squaring up his shoulders, Ian turned swiftly and walked boldly back to the delivery room-</p><p>And then a doctor tossed open the door and he ran directly into it. </p><hr/><p>By the time Ian woke up, his head was pounding, but no one was hitting him with a rag this time. Despite the blurriness of his vision, he could tell he was no longer in the hallway. His head was pressed against something soft and familiar feeling-</p><p>Eda. He'd know her anywhere.</p><p>"Welcome back." She murmured. Her voice tired and horse. </p><p>Tired- Right! The baby- wait- where was the baby!?</p><p>"Where is-" Ian started,</p><p>"They took her to get cleaned up. Should be back soon." Eda yawned. </p><p>She nuzzled her head against Ian's, and in that moment they both forgot whatever pain they had been in. Usually, Ian would have just enjoyed the quiet, but it wasn't just the two of them anymore. He couldn't relax knowing there wad someone he still had to meet- and answer for.</p><p>"I'm sorry I missed it." Talking. That was a good way to keep him alert. </p><p>"Ian, you took two major hits to the head. I'm just glad you can remember your own name." Eda teased, "I'm just sorry I was behind the first one."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. At least we're both awake now." His hand slipped down and found her smaller one, wrapping it in a firm and reassuring hold.</p><p>"... Holy crap, Ian... We're parents." She muttered, eyes closing every so often. "And I'm loaded on pain killers and can still form complete sentences.... I did good today."</p><p>"You sure did..." Ian smiled, stroking a thumb over her hand. </p><p>The old pride had returned to his chest. There was proof that his wife could handle anything despite what Lil-</p><p>"Where is your sister?" Ian heard himself ask. </p><p>"I overheard what she said. So I threw her out." Eda's free, sweaty hand reached up to cup the side of Ian's face. He didn't mind how weird it felt. "It's our little girl's special day, and I'm not going to let her talk smack about us. Let her take her crap back to the emperor. Don't care." </p><p>A large smile tugged at the corners of Ian's mouth. While he was sure Lilith would be back, it did him good knowing it wouldn't be today. They needed a calm, peaceful atmosphere to meet their daughter in. </p><p>On the far end of the room, the door opened, and a little pink bassinet was wheeled into the room. Inside, the new father could make out dark maroon hair. The same colour as his wife's. Time stood still then, and for moment he had forgotten how to breathe. The doctor congratulated the new parents, and left shortly there after to give them a moment.</p><p>"Go on. Go say hi to her." Eda muttered, and Ian watched as she drifted off to sleep. </p><p>She deserved it.</p><p>So, on shaky legs, the warlock got up from the bed and made his way over to the newborn. Her messy hair hung heavy and poofy in front of her pink, scrunched up face. He couldn't see her eyes yet, but he could wait. After all, it had taken her long enough to show up. All he cared about was that she was alive, and she was finally here. </p><p>All nervousness, doubt, pride, anger- anything he had felt before was replaced with pure, unbridled joy for this tiny little witch. </p><p>Ian loved her already, and knew Eda was just as crazy about her as he was. </p><p>She looked so perfect as she slept, and he didn't want to disturb her. With a faint smile, he kissed her little forehead and whispered his greeting as softly as he could. </p><p>"Hello there, little Luz." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mama and Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Just a little image for last weeks chapter!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://scipunk63.tumblr.com/post/190748838148/a-quiet-night-home-with-baby-goodnight-sleep">https://scipunk63.tumblr.com/post/190748838148/a-quiet-night-home-with-baby-goodnight-sleep</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lead Up To This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little bit of a recap chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>A/N; For those of you just joining us, welcome! Just a bit of a recap to tie us over during the hiatus.</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>At 15, she was a soon to be drop out. Her sister was the favorite- Or so she thought.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edalyn scowled as she watched her sister studying with a young warlock. That goody-two-shoes sister of hers was always looking for extra brownie points among the student body- and everyone always fell for it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do the cute ones always go for Lilly?" She muttered- before realizing what she said and shaking her head. "Not cute- but what do boys see in her anyway!? I'm the FUN twin! At least I have an actual personality!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda huffed and folded her arms, continuing to glare at her sister and the boy from her Hexes class. That stupid, insufferable nerd boy who probably thought she was the craziest witch in school! Especially now that word had gotten out that she planned to stay Coven-less. But no matter. At least she would be happy and powerful instead of being a stick-in-the-mud like her sister...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Edalyn?" Eda jumped, not realizing her sister was now standing besides her. "Are you ready to go?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah... Your little "study date" is over with already?" Eda snarled, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Ian finished his homework early." Lilith replied, "And it wasn't a date. I don't believe he'd be interested in someone like me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda's frown deepened. Lilith always got everything she wanted. Boys, praise, power, the respect of their parents. She was such a prissy "perfect" witch. There was no way 4-eyes wasn't enamored with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He accidentally said out loud that he'd like to talk to "The coolest witch in school." ." Lilith went on, simply shrugging her shoulders, "But that could be anyone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda stood, stunned for a moment, watching as her perfect sister left the library. For a moment, she almost felt- victorious? </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>At 16, she was a dork's date for the evening. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did I ever agree to go on this date with you?" Eda huffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spending a quiet evening alone with boring-than-bread Ian from her Hex class was certainly NOT how Eda had planned to spend her Friday night... And yet here they were. Parked at the only table at McMagic's that wasn't covered in something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um. You asked me out." Ian muttered, and Eda watched as he (nervously) picked at his french fries. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, then I have no idea why you agreed." Eda huffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That much was true. When Lilith told her that Ian had actually WANTED to spend time with her, she was skeptic. When he actually admitted to it she was suspicious. The fact that he had even showed up was a suspenseful of disbelief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You twisted my arm behind my back and said I had no choice." Ian replied, looking up at Eda for the first time that evening. "And I wanted to hang out. Its not everyday someone wants to hang out with me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't give me that. You spend enough time with my sist-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now now- shes my tutor. She helps me with homework." Ian said, "Thats the only reason I'm ever around her... And honestly- your sister scares me."</em>
</p><hr/><p><strong> <em>At 18- she was his wife... and soon-to-be mother.</em> </strong> <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>Hes late." Eda growled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She paced (or rather, waddled) about the length of her kitchen. The breakfast dishes were piled sky high in the sink, but even she didn't have the strength to just magic them away. The empty coffee pot was what was really calling her name, but her doctor had warned her away from having any until the baby arrived. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This left her- cranky. To say the VERY least. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I see that good-for-nothing warlock, I'm ripping his ears off." She muttered, drumming her fingers against her tummy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The baby, of course, responded with a soft kick- or a nuzzle. Eda could never tell what little Luz was doing in there. Sometimes it felt like a kick, other time a duel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't kick me! I'm the one whose broom-banned until you're born." She huffed, "Daddy doesn't have to do any of this sitting and waiting stuff..." </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Still at 18- Time felt like it stopped for her entirely. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda woke with both a start and a knot in her back. A sharp stick from her nest was currently jammed into her side, but even after removing it she found that she was still uncomfortable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh... Am I ever going to get a decent night's sleep?" Eda groaned, looking over at the grandfather clock and finding that it was still very early in the morning. "And while I'm asking stupid questions- WHY ME!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tossing her sore legs over the side of the nest, she soon remembered exactly what was making her so uncomfortable to begin with. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, right... The baby." Eda sighed, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How far along was she now? It felt like a million years had passed- and yet like she still had a million years left to go! </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>At, not a million years, but nine months later, their daughter was born. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Her violent, magic contractions were proving to be a danger to pretty much everyone. (Well, except for the doctor and nurses in their special armor. Of which, he did not have.). Their doctor had just ordered her husband to step out when the misfire occurred. It was best that only trained professionals be in the delivery room. So now she was alone and in pain. Her only support group was waiting just outside the door- She could hear them arguing about her...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I did. My sister is having a baby. My unfocused, reckless, undisciplined sister."  Okay, she took it back. Her sister wasn't in her corner at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lilith, enough! Your sister may be a tad unhinged- but shes been handling things amazingly. I have no doubts in her abilities-"  Eda was starting to remember why she loved her husband, and if she weren't in so much pain, she'd feel proud of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This isn't magic related, Ian!" Lilith exclaimed, "This is a living, breathing baby that SHE is responsible for!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Might I remind you that this is MY baby too? You make it sound like she's made another bad choice and is doing this alone!" She took that back too. She WAS proud of him-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until the doctor knocked him out cold with the door.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>At 3:00AM, on October 31st, Little Luz came into the world.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go on. Go say hi to her." Eda muttered, as Ian watched her drift off to sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She deserved it. Though, before she slipped off to the land of dreams, she heard her husband speak to their newborn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello there, little Luz." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We Interrupt This Program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was used to being interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to combine two chapters together since they were both short and just continued off of each other. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Welcome back! Heres a full chapter for you guys!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>After nine months of pain, Eda felt like she was in Heaven. After nine *long* months of throwing up, accidentally peeing on herself, and carrying around a child that felt like she was carrying around two lead weights, it was nice to finally being NOT doing that. Now she could eat as much chocolate and drink as much wine as she wanted, sleep on her side, and finally do magic again without being lectured on it. The best part? Her beloved husband was handling the baby for the day so she could rest. There was no one to interrupt her much needed break from motherhood-</p><p>"And there is nothing that could possibly ruin this-" </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*Ring, Ring, RIng!*</strong> </em>
</p><p>Translation? Spoke too soon and too loudly... Great. </p><p>"Who dares interrupt my vacation away from my responsibility!?" Eda groaned.</p><p>Moving a cucumber slice off of her eye, she began to fumble around for her phone in the candle-lit room. To her utter disappointment, it wasn't too far away. And was still ringing loudly. Eda winced in pain when she finally found it and the screen nearly blinded her. It was enough of an annoyance that not even her backdrop of her beautiful baby girl could get her to smile. As her eyes adjusted, she attempted to read the caller ID. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*Unknown Number*</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Probably just a telemarketer..." She huffed, momentarily weighing her options of ignoring it or answering it. "On one hand, I could just go back to my relaxing... But its also a prime opportunity to yell at a telemarketer."</p><p>Eda mused and mulled it over for half a second before finally clicking the *answer* key and putting her phone up to her ear. Then she mustered up her best 'Don't-call-this-number-again voice and spoke. "Who is this!?"</p><p>The reply made the witch's blood run cold. Or maybe it was the bathwater cooling off finally. She had been in here a while, after all. Either way, Eda was chilled.  </p><p>"Edalyn? This is your mother-" Nope, it was definitely the responding voice that made her cold. The witch *had* always said she'd talk to her mother when Hell froze over. "Your sister called- She said you had a baby and you didn't even bother to tell your mo-"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*click*</strong> </em>
</p><p>For extra insurance, Eda also set her phone in the bathwater and waited for the screen to go black. Being a mother herself now gave her some good instincts, it seemed. There was no way she'd let any toxic influences be around her daughter... Or maybe it was all the wine altering the good decision making part of her brain. Well, regardless, she was still NEVER going to talk to her mother again-</p><p>"Eda?" Her husband's voice on the other side of the door was the most earbleeding thing to her in this state. "Your mother is on the phone- she sounds mad..."</p><p>Eda frowned, slowly sinking into the bath with a heavy sigh. </p><p>"So much for a relaxing evening alone..." She hummed. "Welcome to Motherhood, I guess." </p><p>"Your mother heard that, and she agrees with you." If Ian weren't so cute, she would've slapped him for that.</p><hr/><p>Interruption and Eda just seemed to go hand-in-hand. All of her life, she had been cut off. May it be by her parents stopping her from explaining her side of the story, just to rant about "how could she be more like Lilith", or the school's Headmaster walking in on her and Ian in the Janitor's- </p><p>"Eda!" ... Or by her own husband, right when she was finally getting over the phone call that had interrupted her quiet time. </p><p>"What is it Ian?" Eda snapped. </p><p>Her mother had called not even 20 minutes ago, furious to know Eda had given birth without telling her. Per the norm, Mama Clawthorne had successfully ruined Eda'd day without having to be in the room... And somehow got Ian involved in the process! That witch! </p><p>"I think you should talk to your mom-" </p><p>Oh, now it was Eda's turn to Interrupt. A harsh slam of sharp nails on the table was sure to do the trick.</p><p>"Absolutely not! That witch has been a thorn in my side all of my life, always comparing me to my sister and thinking I was so hopeless! She was ashamed of me!" </p><p>"Now- I don't think she was ashamed of you." Ian supplied gently, and if he wasn't so wrong, Eda would have considered his words.</p><p>... Fat chance.</p><p>"She kicked me out! And then didn't even come to our wedding!" Eda rant and raved, her temples already feeling ready to burst from the amount of stress she was under. "Her Christmas present to you was divorce papers and money for yours and Lilith's wedding! And what did I get? Nothing!"</p><p>The way Ian shifted uncomfortably in his chair made Eda feel- satisfied? Like she had finally gotten enough words in to make her point for once. It's one of the reasons why she loved him so. He knew when to shut up and choose his words wisely-</p><p>"Yes, and we put that money away for Luz's college fund." Okay, so 99% of the time he knew to choose wisely. </p><p>"Ian, what do you care if I talk to her or not? She's not your mother, she's mine!" </p><p>"She's Luz's grandmother!" He replied, his tone more desperate than helpful now.</p><p>"Grandmother!? Are you insane!? She doesn't deserve that title!" A snarl laced the Owl Lady's words, and her eyes squinted dangerously.</p><p>"She kicked me out when I needed her most- That was an insult, I can deal with that. I could excuse the emotional abuse from my childhood too because its who I am. I don't let things that made me feel unloved bother me <em>anymore</em>- But any women who dares to think that *you* belong with my own *sister*- knowing full well how much I love you both is dead to me! You hear? <strong>DEAD TO ME!</strong>" </p><p>Eda took a step back, waiting for a stupid response that would result in another rant- and boy did she need to rant right now. Between mothethood, not being able to catch a break, and now this- the poor witch felt like a glass bottle under pressure, ready to shatter and stab anything that dared to be too close to it. </p><p>However, Ian said nothing. His mouth opened and closed like an idiot fish out of water. Then, he rose from his chair, crossed over the side of the table and wrapped his arms around his wife gently. She'd be lying if she said this was the response she expected and not the one she needed. No, she needed to have the last say- and to feel loved and heard. The Owl Lady was tough, yes- but even she needed a hug every once in a while... And a kiss. That sounded good right now too. </p><p>"E, I just want you to be ha-" That kiss would have to come now. He had her up until he started talking again. It had been a while since she got to just hold him and kiss the crap out of him without interup- </p><p>
  <em> <strong>WAAAAAAAH!</strong> </em>
</p><p>Right... They had a baby now, didn't they? A baby with no babysitters to speak of. </p><p>"Your mother had offered to babysit Luz..." Ian muttered, "It would give us some alone time too-" </p><p>A glare, and that man seemed to reevaluate his statement *very* quickly* "Kidding! Just kidding, dearest." </p><p>"Not another word, Warlock..." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternate take on Eda's curse and how it ties into my AU.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Lilith's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had her orders from the Emperor... Get in and out unseen, unsuspected. Make sure no one, not even Edalyn, had known what she had done. It would be the easiest task of her life...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith had waited in the shadows outside of her sister's bedroom. Eda was a heavy sleeper once she had drifted off. Not even an Islequake could wake her up. This would make things even easier... She waited until she heard Edalyn's breathing even out, and then an extra two minutes just to be sure. When she was sure she wouldn't be caught, the young woman slipped inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bedroom was near pitch black, but even Lilith's poor eyes could pick out the details of the room. It had been her room once, after all. Shared with Edalyn since they were born. That was before they had demanded their own spaces, and Lilith moved to the spare room down the hall. Eda seemed to have wasted no time wrecking the place. It was an absolute mess. With dirty clothes, old food boxes, and a pile of books and trinkets- There was no clear path Lilith could take without alerting someone in the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No matter... This is close enough...' The woman thought, digging out the old piece of parchment from her cloak pocket. Scawled on it, in an ancient handwriting, was the curse she would use to ruin her sister's life. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Curse of the Owl Lady</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The curse was eons old, and unused for centuries, as it was deemed 'too cruel' by the elders of the Isle. Any and all copies had been burned, leaving the Isle without a trace of it- except for one. Kept in secret by the Emperor himself for this exact use. This curse took time to show itself in an individual, but it was effective. Infecting the heart first and slowly over taking the person until there was nothing left. No one would suspect Lilith by then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witch took a deep, yet silent breath. It would be a lie to say she didn't feel a little nervous. This was her sister after all. Wild and wicked, yes. But always kind and caring in her own weird way... They had been best friends for years at one point. Until the covens and stresses of it all got in the way. No- the rift began when Eda decided to speak out so loudly against the Emperor's law. It deepened when she began to drag others into her shenanigans. Her antics were what would ruin the Clawthorne name!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Stick to the plan, Lilith... Its this or have her be hung for treason...' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that in mind, she raised her hand, startled by how the stark white of her skin seemed to glow in the dark. When Eda didn't stirr, she continued. The familiar blue crackle of her own magic did nothing to calm her. The way the magic instantly went from her blue to Eda's gold startled her even more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I call upon the spirits of an old, long forgotten is your world... I call upon the elder Gods, may my request for you be heard."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'It will be over in seconds. She won't feel a thing.'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"There is a traitor amongst your kingdom, that has been confirmed. We show this traitor no mercy as they turn from Snake to Bird!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, her sleeping sister had rolled onto her side. The spot over where her heart had begun to glow the same gold as Lilith's hand. Giving her a clear shot to complete the spell. With one last smirk, she took aim and fired, striking Edalyn's heart with the precision of a skilled witch. A skilled witch who had practiced this curse many times before tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is done..." By then, her voice did not sound like her own. Deep and ragged as a Raven's caw. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teal eyes watched as Edalyn jerked suddenly in her sleep, the glow over her heart turning from gold to black as the curse settled in. She thrashed a little in her sleep, eventually curling into a ball with her chest to her stomach- but still she did not awaken. Only managing to kick part of her blankets off and eventually tangling them around her legs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Trapped in a cage of your own making... How fitting for you, Edalyn...' Lilith thought, slowly beginning to back from the room- when she saw it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A second glow. A golden heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That isn't right. The dark arrow found its mark-!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without thinking, Lilith stumbled through the dark room for a closer look. Surely this was only a trick of the magic's light. She *never* missed. But as she came to her sister's sleeping form, her own heart stopped in her chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a glow, yes. Soft and faint... It was emitting not from her sister's heart, by softly from her abdomen. It to was steadily fading to black as well...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two fundamental truths hit Lilith all at once. Both too painful for her to take in. Her head felt as though it were spinning rapidly around her neck as a sinking dread overcame her. A dread that made her feel absolutely sick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not only was her sister with child, a bastard that even Edalyn didn't know was there yet... But that child had been cursed as well... It was doomed from the start. Even if it would ended up surviving the curse or the stress it would have on Edalyn- there was no telling what sort of complications would result from this. The child could be born deformed, or as a full bird... Eda would know what happened. The woman may be deluted, but she was smart and clever... It would take minutes for her to realize just what had happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, Lilith... What have you done...?'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sister-Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda does some reflecting on her fractured relationship with her sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after Eda is cured.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were never going to be the same again- Eda knew that for a fact. She and Lilith had been so close once, but now- even if she pretended she was okay, the damage had still been done. She was reminded of it whenever she looked into a mirror. One eye gold, the other silver and the lock of pure white hair that mirrored her sister-</p><p>The very sister who had cursed her. Who betrayed her. The one who tried to murder Eda's family in cold blood just before kidnapping her! Lilith had turned her over to the emperor- had tried to force her to join his coven in the past... Even if she had saved her in the end- mostly, it was all her fault to begin with-</p><p>"Or maybe it was mine...?" The owl lady muttered, studying her worn out expression in the mirror. "Heh. You are hard to get along with, Eda." </p><p>That was a lie. Eda did nothing more to Lilith than live her life out loud. She gave up covens if only for her sister to have free choice for her own. She left to start her own life elsewhere- tried to... Now she was forever bound to Lilith, not as sisters, but through their shared curse. Left absolutely powerless- unable to do the one thing she loved more than anything.</p><p>It hurt. It hurt her so badly that she wanted to smash everything in her path- to break down and cry over something for once. Eda wanted nothing more than to run to the top of the highest mountain and scream her frustrations at the world. Even if she never showed it to anyone, it made her feel sick. So sick that she had to quickly run to the toilet and hang her head in shame. </p><p>The sound of her emptying the contents of her stomach was louder than she had anticipated- but thankfully Ian was at work and Luz was at school. They wouldn't hear her-</p><p>But it seemed <em>she </em>did.</p><p>"Edalyn?" Lilith's voice grated against her ears. "Are you well?"</p><p>"... No." Eda admitted, laying her head against the toilet seat miserably.</p><p>"Can I get you anything? Some tea perhaps?" Her sister's voice was soft and kind- but Eda didn't trust it for a minute. </p><p>"No- I can get it myse-" Another wave of nausea ran through Eda- this time nothing came out. </p><p>
  <em>Powerless and nauseous... I haven't felt this way since-</em>
</p><p>"Its really no trouble." Lilith sighed as she went to place a hand on her sister's shoulder. Eda knocked it away and staggered onto shaky legs. </p><p>"I'm fine, Lilith..." She huffed, "Go back to your magic or whatever it is your get up to."</p><p>"Edalyn-" </p><p>Eda had already slipped out of the bathroom and was making her way down the hall. Her stomach ached, her head was fit to explode, and her heart was hammering behind her chest. She wanted to yell- to cry without anyone hearing her- but she couldn't just fly or magic herself somewhere anymore... And she was much too tired to walk. </p><p>With a gentle huff, the owl lady slipped into her own bedroom and shut the door. The nest that was her bed was still there. Warm and inviting despite her condition. A faint smile came over her face as she slipped into it and curled up on her side. The nausea had since subsided, but the pain in her heart remained. Yet- despite it all, some place deep inside of her still loved her sister. </p><p>A shaking hand raised and placed itself onto her stomach gently. While she couldn't sense it, her gut told her that there was something forming in there already. It would be some time before she knew for sure- but one thing was for certain. She whispered it, hoping that by throwing it out to the universe that somehow it would reach her school-bound daughter. </p><p>"Luz... Promise me you'll be good to your little sister someday..." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashback to Ian finding out about Eda's curse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a very sweet reader pointed something out to me: For a story that I labeled as fluff- It sure does lack a lot of fluff! </p><p>So for that very reason, I'm going to be reworking this story and some of the chapters: Starting with this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian had been in the stands when it happened. </p><p>He had been in the highest section, as per Eda's instructions.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>"I want you to have a good view when I kick my sister's butt." The red head snickered, "I mean- not too hard, cause she's still my sister."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ian rolled his eyes, "I thought you said you weren't about the 'One Witch, One Coven' rule?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trust me, I'm not." Eda's grin stretched far across her face and her mischievous glance told Ian she was up to something *big*.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eda- Is there a chance someone is gonna get hurt?" Rather than answer him right away, she simply pecked his cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just go wait for me in the stands. The highest one!" A sharp cry of a horn signaled 5 minutes until showtime. Eda's smirk grew and she took off running, tossing one last thing over her shoulder as she went. "You're gonna be surprised! Trust me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>And he was surprised.</p><p>One moment, he was proudly watching Eda give up the Emperor's coven and leave the battlefield with a proud declaration of 'I'm not fighting my sister!' And the next- he was running down the center aisle of the stand against a sea of startled spectors. Not after Edalyn- he didn't think. Not anymore. Whatever had taken her place was a large, feral, bird-like creature in her coloring. </p><p>"Edalyn!" The monster didn't respond to the name. He watched Lilith make a mad dash for it, but she was pulled back by the Emperor's followers.</p><p>They all congratulated her for her win, not paying the monster much mind. It kicked its legs around aimlessly- more confused looking than angry as it tried to turn itself upright and around. The thing tossed its head back and let out a horrible, pained shriek. Ian's eyes and throat burned terribly at the beast's pain. With a deep breath, the young warlock jumped out of the stands and raced for the being. </p><p>"Not so fast, young one!" A guard called to him.</p><p>Ian narrowly dodged one of them as they tried to grab the back of his hood. Just as Eda had taught him during their time pulling pranks together.</p><p><em>'Don't look back at them! Just keep running!' </em>Her words sounded in his head and he picked up his pace.</p><p>The warlock didn't stop until he was close enough to get a good look at the thing. </p><p>"E-Eda...?" The monster snapped it's gaze up at him, shrieking and gasping pathetically in an atrempt to speak. </p><p>
  <em>Damn it, Ian... I knew I should have taken that mind reading course over summer vacation!</em>
</p><p>Against his better judgement, he shot out a hand and laid it against the feathery body of the startled creature. It chirped sadly for a moment, seemingly calming down- and then Ian was on his back. Pain shot through the back of his head and spine as he hit the ground hard. The owl-like being was now looming over him, snarling angrily. Its dark eyes pierced his skin like two hot needles- or like the fangs currently buried in his hand- that would be a better metaphor.</p><p>The pain in his hand didn't register at first. He just watched the thin streams of crimson as they dripped down his hand. Steadily at first, but growing in size the longer he lay there staring at the mess. The beast above him had gone quiet again and he glanced up into its eyes- not black and angry but rather gold and filled with shock and horror. His shaking hand fell limply from its mouth, and he laid it against his heaving chest. </p><p>"I-its okay, Eda... You didn't mean to." Ian muttered, making a feeble attempt to sit up.</p><p>The creature cooed softly, almost apologetically. It pressed its fuzzy forehead to his in what he assumed to be a nuzzle of sorts. Despite the change, it still smelt and acted like his Eda. With a sad smile, he hugged her muzzle gently. </p><p>"Are you okay...? Does it still hurt?" Ian asked, affectionately petting it- no, Eda's feathers.</p><p>The former witch shook her head. He could almost hear her say "I'm tougher than this." </p><p>"W-we're going to figure this out, okay?" Ian muttered, "Just hang in there, okay?"</p><p>Eda snorted and nudged his shoulder hard with her head, as if to say "I'd punch you, but I don't have hands." It made Ian laugh softly. He patted her face carefully.</p><p>"You're right. I should have more faith in you." He smiled brightly. "You are Edalyn Clawthorne after all. The most powerful witch on the Boiling Isle."</p><p>Another snort of approval. </p><p>"Right- lets get you home." He stood up slowly. "M-maybe your sister coul-"</p><p>"GET THE OWL DEMON!" A sharp cry rang out before Ian could see who it belonged to.</p><p>Bolts of white hot pain shot through him, which grew worse when the monster shoved him back to the ground. He held back a wince. When he looked back, the creature was gone. Leaving behind a single orange feather. Others had begun to gather, each excitedly chattering about what had gone down- some already running after the 'Owl Demon'.</p><p>One hand came to rest of Ian's shoulder, and he felt a shudder run through him. He didn't have to turn and look to know that this was no random spector come to his aid... </p><p>"Lilith..." His tone was colder than intended.</p><p>"Edalyn's rambunctious ways seem to have finally caught up to her..." The young lady muttered, "L-lets see your hand then... How hard did she bite you?"</p><p>"I-I'm fine." He jumped up and stood on shaking legs. "E-Eda didn't hurt me any... Even as whatever that thing is."</p><p>"Hm... So it would seem..." Lilith's voice sounded so far away. "We should head to our home... If I know Eda, that is the first place she would go."</p><p>"Right." He didn't like her tone. </p><p>Every hair stood on end now, and before he could think, he was running again. In what direction, he wasn't sure. Who or what he was running to or from- well, he didn't know that either. But instinct told him to get as far from the arena as possible. Blood was soaking into his shirt as he held his arm tighter, but he hardly paid it any mind- his head was still full from the demon- No...</p><p>Toward Edalyn Clawthorne and whoever did this to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Parent Teacher Conferences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skip forward. </p><p>FLUFF TIMES AHEAD!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz has faced the horrors of the Boiling Isle, had magic backfire on her, AND lived with an Owl Demon. She sometimes felt like she could face anyone and anything at any time and come out alive- but she was quickly finding that even she wasn't that invincible. There were higher powers that were out of her control. Things that made her feel like running away would be the better option. Or burying herself alive.</p><p>That was also a better option than what she was doing right now.</p><p>Just sitting between her parents in front of the school headmaster, wishing for an abomination to attack. Anything to get her out of here.</p><p>"You're not in trouble, Luz." The Headmaster said.</p><p>Luz felt a blush form on the tips of her flat ears. She felt that her fears were obvious, but she didn't think they were actually showing!</p><p>"If shes not in trouble, then why did I have to come all the way down here?" Her mother snapped suddenly. "My shows were on."</p><p>Headmaster Bellows nodded his head. "She-" Her mother waved her hand.</p><p>"When I was her age, I already blew up half the school. THATS what you called parents down here for. Trouble, remember?" Eda nudged her daughter's shoulder, and whispered. "I could show you how later if you're having trouble-"</p><p>The headmaster frowned. "Mrs. Clawthorne, I'd prefer it if you *didn't* do that." </p><p>"And I would prefer it if you didn't call me down here over nothing." Eda pouted, "It feels like I'm a student again."</p><p>Luz's father, Ian, patted his wife's hand. "Settle. Lets hear him out. It could be good news-"</p><p>As embarrassed as Luz was, she knew the conversation was going to continue one way or another. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much more painful than it already was.</p><p>"I understand that, Ian-" There was a pause. "Nevermind. Go on."</p><p>"Um, right..." Bellows cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing over at Luz for a moment. "I just wanted to call you both down here to discuss Luz's grades."</p><p>In an instant, there was a tension back in the room. This time it was amplified, by two sets of eyes glancing down at the young witch simultaneously. That and Luz's own eyes silently pleading to the principal to just explain before the atmosphere of the room killed them all. Sometimes people just needed to get straight to the point instead of just beating around the bush. Luz was just starting to enjoy magic school again- she didn't need one miscommunication due to a pause for dramatic effect to ruin it all for her.</p><p>"Shes doing very well." A sigh a relief.</p><p>"I left my work for this?" Ian said. "I don't see why we couldn't be informed of this via Hexmail? Instead you called us in here and got my wife and daughter frazzled just to say she's doing well?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm with my husband on this one." Eda huffed. </p><p>"Me too! Not cool, Bellows" Luz said, trying to be helpful, but shrinking back instantly when the headmaster shot her an annoyed look.</p><p>"Luz, this is no time for sass." The Headmaster sighed, "I'm trying to say-"</p><p>"I don't believe my daughter was being facetious." Eda cut in and the Headmaster shrunk back. "Anyhow- just continue so we can get on with our lives."</p><p>With that, all eyes returned to the principal. Two pairs sent silent (and sarcastic) apologizes to him on Eda's behalf. Its how things tended to go whenever they brought Eda into the school. Anyone outside of the family unit tended to find her manner of speaking to be blunt and harsh, but they knew better.</p><p>"Well- Luz is doing so well in fact, that her teachers were discussing allowing her to skip half a grade-" The man went on. "A final decision would have to be made by her parents. You can take your time in deciding-"</p><p>"Very well. We'll be going then." Eda cut in, her voice raised a few octaves. "We'll be taking our kid with us, if thats alright."</p><p>"Thats-"</p><p>"Don't care. Lets go, Luz."</p><p>At the sound of her name, Luz scrambled to get to her feet and followed her father and mother out of the office. Despite the good news, the girl couldn't help but feel nervous. It was only noon- hardly time to leave school. It made Luz worry that she was leaving early because she was going to be homeschooled again, or something. It wasn't like her family had a good history of finishing school, after all.</p><p>"We're very proud of you Luz." Ian said suddenly, halting in his steps so Luz could catch up. Onc she was at his side, she could see the look of pride on his face. That reassured her a little.</p><p>Then she looked to her mother, who stood further up ahead with her back to her. She seemed- disappointed? It was hard to tell. Her mother hated this school.</p><p>"What do you think, mom?" Luz asked.</p><p>"What do I think?" Her mother turned, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I think my girl should be very proud of herself!" </p><p>"Thanks... I had a good tea-" Luz was picked up in a bone crushing hug and swung around by Eda.</p><p>"Thats my girl! Showing them all how we Clawthorne girls do it!" Eda laughed, "Keep this up and my snooty sister won't be 'the best there was' anymore!"</p><p>"S-so, why am I leaving?" Luz stuttered between being squished.</p><p>Eda finally released her child. "We're off to celebrate, obviously. Your father included."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!" Both father and daughter said.</p><p>The three hurried outside. Now that they were free, they could do what they wished. It was one of the few times Luz truly felt like she had her freedom. No school and her parents permission to cut loose. For once, she felt she had earned it, and was going to enjoy it to the full extent that she could.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>The afternoon had started with lunch, and ended with the family taking full advantage of society's vague instructions on how to celebrate. The group had spent their afternoon on the town (and out of town in the dangerous parts of the woods). Luz even convinced her parents to get a full face paint with her at the cursed Carson's no one ever went to. It was a fun day spent with family, and nothing would ruin it-</p><p>"... I forgot to grab my homework before we left..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fluffy drabble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long, lonely winter.</p><p>The bitter cold and a particularly hectic house arrest (over a measly magical mishap) had kept Eda and baby Luz from going outside for anything other than the essentials. Even when Eda had a free moment to <strike>sneak</strike> go out, it was only long enough to switch a load of laundry on the line or purchase the baby's dinner. </p><p>For said baby, that meant passing the time watching reruns of her favorite shows or playing with her mother's mystical artifacts... Which got boring for the young witch far too quickly. The extended stay indoors left the child longing for warmer weather...</p><p>"Momma! Momma! Warmth!" </p><p>The older witch blinked her bleary eyes and glanced down at the little one. Luz had taken the liberty of dressing herself, it seemed. She was dressed in a large pajama top and one sock and was happily bouncing back and forth. She looked as though she were ready to burst with excitement.</p><p>"Oh? Whats got you so excited, Owl Baby?" Eda asked, stiffling a yawn behind her hand.</p><p>When had she fallen asleep? Only a couple hours right? Luz couldn't have gotten into too much trouble during that time. And if she did-</p><p>Eda swung her legs over the side of her nest quickly. Her old joints groaned and creaked loudly, but she ignored that. Her magically attached ankle bracelet was gone now- She was free to look for damage whenever she wanted.</p><p>"Outside! Outside is warm!" Luz announced, happily spinning on her heels. </p><p>"Warm-?" Eda frowned, heading quickly to their front door and opening it. "Kid, I hate to break it to you, but its the dead of win-"</p><p>Her eyes were met with near blinding sunlight. A pleasant breeze fluttered in through the open door and the birds were chirping. As Luz had said, the weather was warm.  "... How long have I been asleep for...?"</p><p>The warmth and beauty of the outside world almost made the Owl Lady break down and weep with joy... Almost. She had a reputation to uphold, after all. Luz, however, did not. She made her joy no secret and dashed to the door.</p><p>Eda stopped her by grabbing the scruff of her shirt.</p><p>"Woah there- Luzzy-Goose! You're still in your pajamas- I think..." Eda said, scooping the little one up, "Lets go get your summer clothes out of the hall closet and then we'll go outside."</p><p>Luz's little eyes widened and she clapped her hands together with an excited cry of "Outside!".</p><p>It reminded Eda much of her youth. Always wanting to go outside the second it was warm enough to not need a jacket. She used to run around until her legs burned and the murder flies came out to bite. Her sister would sometimes chase after her with bug spray and they'd stay out even later.</p><p>With a fond smile, the mother and daughter made their way to the hall closet. They were to search for the plastic bin containing their clothes... It was buried a little deeper than expected. </p><p>Holiday decorations, old brooms, and a few stolen items here and there. There was also a plethora of costs and hats that belonged to something or other. There had also been a skeleton or two in their way, but soon enough they found what they were looking for.</p><p>No sooner had it been unveiled did Luz pull the lid off. In even less time she began to pull items out and toss them about. It seemed she was eager to find a *very* specific article of clothing.</p><p>"Hey- you're making a mess, you know." Eda chided gently, gathering up the fallen clothes into her arms. "Momma can't just magic this stuff away-"</p><p>"Shirt!" Luz cried, hugging a small hoodie to her chest. </p><p>It was duel toned. With blue sleeves and a hood and a white belly. Little cat ears were sewn to the top. A gift for Luz's first birthday some time ago.</p><p>The sight alone had Eda break into a large smile. The little one looked as though she were being greeted by an old friend. The same way she greeted her father after they had been apart for too long.</p><p>"Did you miss that one, Luz?" The woman smiled, "Here, lets put it on."</p><p>Luz backed up suddenly and put her hand out. The kind of "No, I'll do it!" Gesture that Eda was beginning to grow used to. There was no use arguing with the tot. So she sat back to watch, ready to help if needed. </p><p>Satisfied with that, Luz (with some difficulty), wiggled her nightshirt up and over her head, folded it half hazardly, and then tossed it on the floor. Next, she carefully took the hoodie in hand- made sure it was the right direction, and pulled it over her head. </p><p>There was some frustrated wiggles and grunts, but the top was soon over her little brunette head. Next her arms where put in, and then-</p><p>"Oh- Momma!" Luz cried, making a wide gesture to her pudgy tummy, part of which was not covered by the shirt. </p><p>"Oh! Looks like you've done some growing." The woman mused, trying once to tug the shirt down a little lower. </p><p>"Growin'?" Luz parroted, cocking her head to one side.</p><p>"Yes- It just means we have to go and get you some new clothes-" Eda paused, watching as the little one's eyes began to brim with tears, "Or just magic this one bigger... Which ever."</p><p>"Growin'...?" Luz asked again, rubbing her eyes, "Good?"</p><p>"Yes. Its very good." </p><p>"Momma grows too?" She asked. </p><p>"Well- I used to. But not anymore-... 'Cept maybe around the hips..." Eda mused, "Here. Let me show you." </p><p>With a kind smile, Eda helped Luz change into her shorts (which had also gotten a little too small.) Then scooped her up again and walked down the hall.</p><p>On the far end of the house, just before the back door, there was a spot on the wall. The pencil markings from when her father had measured her and her sister. She had taken them with her when she moved out... They were faded, but not enough that Eda couldn't make out her father's handwriting.</p><p>Carefully, she placed Luz down.</p><p>"See, baby? We were just as small as you." She explained, tracing her hand over a few marks. "But then we grew. And grew. And grew. Until one day Aunt Lilith stopped growing and I shot up like a weed."</p><p>"Oooh..." Luz cooed, rubbing her own chubby hand over the wall. She then turned to her mother with yet another curious expression on hef face. "Measure me too?" </p><p>"Hmm... Sure, kiddo." </p><p>Luz gasped excitedly, then rushed to the wall. She pushed her back to it. The girl was already bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. It was a welcome change from her earlier tears over her shirt. </p><p>"Stand up straight, okay?" Eda said, conjuring a pen from thin air.</p><p>Luz nodded and stood as straight and as stiff as she could. Eda wasn't sure, but it looked like the little witch was holding her breath now too. Letting a chuckle pass through her lips, Eda scratched a line where the top of Luz's head was and inital and dated it.</p><p>"There we go. You're just as tall as my sister was at your age." Eda mused as Luz happily turned around to examine his line. "By this time next spring, you might be even taller!"</p><p>"Spring-" Luz turned around, looking as if a great realization had just dawned on her. </p><p>In a flash, the child had taken off back towards the front of the house. Loudly calling to the outdoors as though it too was a friend that she had missed. </p><p>A small, melancholic  smile passed over her mother's face. A mental note was then made to take Luz out shopping for new spring clothes- And perhaps some for herself. Maybe she outgrew her's as well-</p><p>Which reminded her. </p><p>"Hey, Luz! Wait up! I still have to change my clothes!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An 11 year old Luz goes through changes. </p><p>Mentions of blood ahead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize I forgot all about King in this AU!</p><p>He's still Eda's roommate, who lives with the family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 2AM when Eda heard the cry ring out from her daughter's bedroom. And it was still 2AM when the she sprung from her bed to grab her housecoat and slippers. </span>
  <span>At 2:01, there was a knock at her bedroom door. She barely had time to open it before her roommate King, out of breath and face even whiter than paper, flung open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no cheesy grin to be seen, and when he didn't greet her with an even cheesier excuse for things gone wrong, Eda knew something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"King? What is-" A hand wave effectively silenced her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey- You gotta come quick! It's Luz!" </span>
</p><p>"No duh. What abou-"</p><p>
  <span>Before she could question things further, the demon grabbed her hand and all but dragged her down the hall. The witch could feel sweat gathering on his palm, and his heartracing through his paws. A heavy weight sunk into the woman's stomach. Dread was beginning to overtake her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything that could worry King enough to the point of silent panic must be serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon didn't answer. He simply and silently pulled her along with him. He didn't even comment on how cold the house around them was, nor how thick the snow was falling outside. King seemed far too worried about whatever had happened to his beloved 'baby sister'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's gonna die- we have to get her to a hospital!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- What!? What happe-" <span>The second handwave of the night once again left her in silence and further on the dark. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was horrible, Eda! All the blood- Dot is a goner for sure!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda's heart sank further into her stomach. "King, would you just-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shes done for!" King wailed before collapsing into Eda's arms. Eda simply dropped him on the ground. Luz's bedroom was just ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I just go in and ask Luz myself?" The witch asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once, King was too his feet again and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Uuuuuuuuuh- Yeah. If you would- I don't know if this is magic gone wrong or now" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman gave one last nod and started off towards her daughter's room. </span>
  <span>For a relatively 'small' hovel, Eda's house was spacious. There was a long hallway she had to go down before she got to her daughter. It was also dark- so dark that she might have missed the door if not for the soft sniffles coming from Luz's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quiet, almost too quiet. Eda held her breath and stepped as light as she could, attempting to follow the sound down to Luz. </span>
  <span>Finally, she came across a door where the sniffling seemed to he sourced, and knocked quietly. "Luz?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-Don'tcha mean 'd-dead girl walking'?" Luz muttered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Owl Lady shook her head and pressed on the door, "I'm coming in, hun- that alright with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but go ahead..." Luz whimpered, and the woman felt her heartbreak a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door gave way, and with it came a near blinding light from the bathroom. It didn't take long to spot the youngest of the house, curled up on the floor with her blankets wrapped around her. The mother frowned at the sight, then shut the door quietly behind her before making her way over to the empty bed and sitting down.</span>
</p><p>She was relieved to see her child was still breathing, but curious to know what could have possibly been wrong. Luz looked fine, albeit, a bit pale. She didn't have any magical injuries that Eda could sense. Or any regular physical ones for that matter.</p><p>Other than-</p><p>Oh!</p><p>
  <span>"Want to tell me what's going on?" She asked, hands folded in her lap. "King nearly had an aneurysm..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm dying, mom." Luz sighed, hiding her face further in her blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have internal bleeding..." The girl sighed, a fresh sniffle tearing itself from her. "That and I'm sore all over and I crave death. So..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you do..." Eda frowned, "Listen, you're not dying-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luz, think: how could you get internal bleeding at 2 O'clock in the morning?" Eda pouted. "I'm telling you, you're fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know- maybe I fell or-" </span>
</p><p>"Luz, I can't believe I'm saying this, but think logically for a sec." Eda huffed. </p><p>
  <span>Luz jerked her head up suddenly. "You didn't see how much blood there was! " </span>
</p><p>"I sure didn't." Eda sighed, then stood up. "Kid, you're not dying. Witch's truth."<br/><br/></p><p>"Then what!? What else could this be!?" Luz exclaimed. </p><p>Eda shook her head and offered her child a weak smile. They were tired. Too tired to have a serious conversation like the one they were going to have in the morning. </p><p>"I'll tell ya all about it in the morning. Let's just get you cleaned up first." Eda sighed before gathering her child into her strong arms. </p><p>"... Mom...?"</p><p>"Yeah, Luz?"</p><p>"Whats wrong with me?" </p><p>"Nothing, hun... You're just growing up."</p><p>"... I REALLY AM DYING!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Family Feud: Alternate Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle between Ian and Lilith- Now with a twist! Because I have promised fluff and haven't delivered XD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something I felt I should mention because I'd been asked "Where is Luz' canon mom?" and "Why not just have her and Eda be married" and "Is Ian just genderswapped Cam?" and the answer is this: </p><p>This is very much an AU where Eda is Luz' bio mom and Luz is a witch at birth. I created Ian because I wanted to keep it far from canon and adding Cam just felt like a cop out to me. Like it would be less of a Mama Eda AU and more of a Eda is Luz's Other Mom AU (and thats pretty much canon!) Anyhow. I hope that makes sense and answers some other questions you all may have had.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You honestly thought you could best me, Ian?"</em>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It was sad- pathetic even. But Lilith wasn't about to waste her tears on another family member. She had done enough of that over her sister, who incidentally was currently locked away directly below them. Lilith could hear her howling even now. Undoubtedly sensing her mate was in pain. Not that there was much the Owl Lady could do.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Eda hadn't even been strong enough to withstand the effects of the curse long enough to save her daughter. Just as Ian wasn't strong enough to take down his sister-in-law.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh well. She would make this swift.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Ian." The witch lied, stepping over to her injured brother-in-law.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The illusionist was propped against a stone wall. His head was bowed low, glasses broken at his side. He was still alive, but for how much longer? If Lilith didn't end things now, the rest of Emperor's Coven surely would. It was pitiful.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Y-you're not sorry." Ian croaked out, voice just as weak as Lilith had expected. "But you will be."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>A slender eyebrow raised high. Even this close to death, he still tried to emulate Eda... Ridiculous. But she saw no harm in humoring him in his final moments.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"And why is that, brother?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>As soon as the sentence left, Lilith realized her mistake. The courtyard had been unusually quiet- but hadn't Luz been there earlier? Safely tucked away in the orb of her aunt's magic- While her mother was left in her unguarded cell-</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Teal eyes widened, and the Raven Witch turned just in time to see a large blast of golden magic as it tore through the palace wall. The sound that followed was a deafening roar that forced her to cover her ears. The howling hadn't been coming from beneath her- it had been coming towards her!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Dad! I got mom!" Luz's cheerful voice rang out above the noise.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Lilith didn't have to watch anymore to know that Luz had escaped with her mother... No matter. She still had her brother-in-law- A final blow to make up for being had. But as she turned back to the injured warlock, another more intense feeling of dread washed over her.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"My brother-in-law... The illusionist."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Overhead, the shadow of a large owl stretched across the high walls of the palace, surrounding Lilith in darkness.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The family had escaped. All while she was fighting a phantom...</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Lilith?" </p>
  <p>Eda stared at her sister as she rolled about the guest bed she had been sleeping on since her arrival. While Eda usually tried to stay out of both this room and her sister's way, it sometimes couldn't be avoided. Now was one of those times. What had started with a routine visit to the dentist office for Lilith had turned into a out-patient operation to remove the raven Witch's wisdom fangs. The procedure had been over quick enough, but the after effects seemed to go on forever and they only seemed to lead to more sisterly bonding than Eda was comfortable with. </p>
  <p>"E...Eda..."</p>
  <p>Lilith was muttering something. All Eda could hear was that it was something about an 'Illusionist' and 'Besting her in battle' or whatever. She couldn't make out what all that her sister was saying with all the cotton in her mouth. The fake brunette was also waving her arms around, as if she were trying to slowly cast a spell of some sort. Occasionally she'd kick at something. If it wasn't time to give Lilith her pain-potion, Eda would have gone off to get the camera. Almost a day out of anesthesia and the poor witch was *still* making an absolute fool of herself. </p>
  <p>"Lilly. Seriously. You're not going to get better if you don't follow soothsayers' orders." Eda took a step forward, ducking out of the way of a "spell". "I know you're in pain, but I'm not going to be responsible for you not taking your healing salve."</p>
  <p>"Take that..." Lilith muttered, leaning over the side of her bed now- glaring intensely at the floor.</p>
  <p>"I'm sure it is. You've just gotta take the salve and your potion. One is a painkiller and the other is an antibiotic-" Another "swing" at nothing answered her.</p>
  <p>This time Lilith managed to hit a blue and brown pillow at her side, effectively knocking it to the floor. The witch began to laugh softly at it, only to burst into tears seconds later. From what Eda could gather from her sister's muttered cries- she thought the pillow had been Luz. The anesthesiologist had warned her of this... With a sigh, Eda knelt and picked the pillow up. All the while, Lilith went from crying to watching her in amazement. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Okay, sis. Lets get you tucked in. You need a nap." She said, going to pull the feathered afghan over her sibling-</p>
  <p>Eda wasn't sure *why* Lilith started screaming and struggling- but she truly looked frightened. If she weren't doped up out of her gord, Eda would have almost considered being concerned herself. Her sister's was kicking and pleading like she was being attacked by something.</p>
  <p>"Edalyn-!" She exclaimed, kicking at the blanket until it tangled around her. "I'm so sorry-!"</p>
  <p>"What the Hell are you talking about? You know what- I don't care." Eda huffed.</p>
  <p>She tossed the salve and potion into her sister's mouth, then set her hand over it to help quiet her down. It wasn't the most elegant solution, but it was the most effective way to get her to take her pills, she had found. It also prevented Lilith from spitting them back out like she had so many times before... "There we go..." </p>
  <p>"Edalyn... I'm sorry..." Lilith soon began to settle- she then ceased her struggling and laid flat on her back with her eyes closed.</p>
  <p>"Sorry for what, sis? I'm fine." Eda muttered, not expecting a response. "Its fine."</p>
  <p>"I'm so sorry I cursed you." She whispered, voice horse for some reason. "Please forgive me..."</p>
  <p>"... Already did, Lilly. Now go to sleep, Crazy." </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>